Hank Bennett
Henry Thomas "'''Hank" Bennett '''is a character on NBC's Passions. He is Sam Bennett's much-younger brother and was best friends with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald in high school. A ladies' man, Hank returned to Harmony in August 1999 and began dating Sheridan Crane. Unfortunately, Hank's involvement with the French drug cartel led several of their hitmen to target Sheridan, and the FBI was forced to fake her death. Eventually, Hank realized that Sheridan was in love with Luis, and Hank stepped aside in order to allow the two to be together. After Dalton James had departed and left the show in late 2000, the role was recast with actor Ryan McPartlin. The character became radically different; much of Hank's questionable past was ignored, and he joined the Harmony Police Department. Hank had few storylines thereafter, and served in a supporting capacity until the character dropped off-canvas in June 2004 and Ryan McPartlin was written out of the show and is no longer on air after that summer of 2004. Overall Character Summary Hank was born in Harmony on November 2, 1972. He is the youngest child and the fifth/youngest son of five sons born to Samuel Bennett I and his wife Margaret Bennett (nee Joyce). He is the much younger brother of police chief Sam Bennett (young enough to almost be his son). He has always looked up to Sam, and their relationship is closer to a father/son relationship than a older brother/younger brother relationship. He went through high-school best friends with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. While Luis had a steady relationship with childhood sweetheart Beth Wallace, Hank was content to play the field. After graduation, he left Harmony to see the world. Hank's adventures throughout the world are unknown. His family only knows that he would occasionally venture home, just long enough to drop off some exotic gift to his nephew and nieces. Even Luis doesn't know anything about those years. All that is known is that he got into some trouble with the law, and lost his heart to a woman that he just couldn't hold onto. Hank returned to town shortly after Sheridan Crane, and ran into her on the road one day. The two started a flirtation, and as things progressed, made plans for a date. Unfortunately, Sheridan was in the middle of a love/hate relationship with his best friend. They hid their attraction from him, and Hank and Sheridan started dating. The two were together for over a year, leading many to assume that it was a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of relationship. Even Hank believed the hype, falling in love with Sheridan, never knowing that it was his friend Luis that she was interested in. Their relationship hit a major snag when the French drug cartel hired to kill Sheridan found out the dirt on Hank's past, and decided that he would kill Sheridan for them. They blackmailed him with what they knew. When that didn't work, they told Hank taht if he didn't kill Sheridan, they would kill his family. Once the cartel proved to him how easy it would be to kill his nieces, Hank agreed. But he couldn't kill the woman he loved, so he went to the FBI, and they cooked up a plan to make the drug cartel THINK she was dead. The plan almost bombed when Sheridan almost did die after being buried alive, but luckily, they got to her just in time. When everything came out, Sam told Hank that he was no longer his brother, but Sam changed his mind, and the two made up. Hank was last seen having hot cocoa with Luis, Sheridan, and Sam. Hank came back in to town after spending some time helping the FBI, just in time to find that his childhood home had been sucked into the bowels of Hell. Not only that, but Ethan Crane was really his nephew, Ethan Winthrop, and Luis and Sheridan were getting hot and heavy, even though she had never officially broken up with him. Hank basically hung around the edges for awhile, observing the scenes and occasionally exchanging words with Gwen. He didn't really get a role again until Sheridan was believed dead in the boat explosion. After watching his friend flounder about helplessly for months, Hank decided to try to help. He knew how much Beth had always loved Luis, and still did, and encouraged Luis to find solace in his high-school sweetheart. He also made time to give Theresa advice on love, which she promptly ignored. When Hank heard about a contest at the Lobster Shack, he got himself a date (Maddie), then encouraged Luis and Beth to double date, while regaling them with a story about a lobster biting him. When Beth approached him with what she found on-line (Captain Franklin Liva being the past life of Luis' brother), he suggested silence. Hank has been there for Luis since Antonio and Sheridan returned from the dead (literally), and even when they married. Unfortunately, Hank has basically been neither seen nor heard for months. He is presumed to be still in Harmony, as he maintains an apartment there, but no one ever sees him. Education * Harmony High School (graduated 1990) Crimes Committed * His crimes are unknown, but he is wanted by the FBI under the alias of 'Jack Gallagher'. * Was told by the French drug cartel to kill Sheridan Crane. * Broke the window at the Book Café in order to get Luis and Beth together. Category:Characters Category:Bennett Family